Yard signs are used for a wide variety of different applications including political posters, yard sale signs, house for sale signs, and the like. These can take many different forms. A simple yard sign is a sheet of printed cardboard stapled to a wooden stake. Another popular yard sign is a printed plastic sheet in the form of a bag which could be supported by a number of different supports, the primary of which is a U-shaped wicket. The wicket had two wire legs connected by a cross-member. This both supports the sign and maintains the bag taunt so that the indicia can be easily read.
In use, these are very practical since the plastic bags take up much less space than the cardboard signs and the wire wickets take up less space than the wood stakes. The wickets are also easier to insert into the ground. However, the wickets themselves still take up a large amount of space. These wickets need to be as large as the sign in order to maintain it taunt and to keep it from blowing away.
Another type of yard sign is made from corrugated board and preferably corrugated plastic board. One such sign is disclosed in Kennedy U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,183. This includes a H-shaped wire frame which has arms which project up into the corrugated board. Similar signs are disclosed in Davis U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,937 and Farmer U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,580.
The problem with each of these signs is the intricacy of the support. Both the Kennedy and Davis references disclose H-shaped frames which are relatively expensive to manufacture requiring welds and the like. Also they must be manufactured so that the members that run up the corrugations are aligned properly so that they can be easily inserted into the corrugations. The support disclosed in the Farmer reference is not as complex and certainly would not take up as much space. Unfortunately due to its construction, it is suitable only for relatively small signs. Otherwise due to this construction, with the legs so close together, the sign can be easily blown down. This also requires an intermediate support member which holds the legs together beneath the sign. Further with this sign it still requires that the support be manufactured carefully so that the individual legs will properly align with the corrugations so that it can be easily inserted into the sign. Basically the embodiment disclosed in Farmer is useless for any type of large yard sign.